


Keep Your Enemies Close

by IggyLikesPie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Armitage Hux, Kinda, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Smoking, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyLikesPie/pseuds/IggyLikesPie
Summary: Kylo Ren is the office menace yet he still somehow beats Hux for the promotion. Following this; drinks are had, bad decisions are made, and big dicks are sat on.For arstyrannus <3





	Keep Your Enemies Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArsTyrannus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsTyrannus/gifts).



> For arstyrannus on tumblr; her art is amazing so definitely check it out. She also listens to all of my stupid Kylux ideas and encourages me to write more. Love ya boo!

It's with a sigh that Hux walks into the office. He can already see the bird's nest of black hair over the cubicle wall in the corner.

 

Kylo was pretty much always later than Hux so for him to be earlier felt like a defeat. It didn't bode well for how the rest of the day would go.

Hux sets his stuff at his desk (which was very well organised, thank you very much, unlike someone's), making a bit more noise than necessary. Kylo looks up, they make eye contact, and both look away with matching frowns. He didn't understand why everyone fawned over Ren. Just because he's tall and muscled, with perfect sex hair and big hands, and dark eyes and pouting lips- stop it, he scolds himself. He sounded just like everyone else.

He'd shown up with his stupid American accent in a stupidly deep voice and suddenly everyone was horny. Mitaka couldn't look him in the eye, Thanisson's trousers could not get any tighter. Unamo couldn't keep her hands to herself; Ren made some awful pun and that was it, her head was tipped back in laughter and her hands were on his chest (his thick, muscled chest, the shirt buttons only holding on by a prayer).

It made him sick. The office had turned into a high school classroom with hormones set to max.

He could admit he was... predisposed with a liking of Ren's physique. He was nice to admire, purely physically and aesthetically of course. Especially when he'd taken his shirt off at last year's company barbeque because a drink was spilt on him... But besides the physical, the man was awful. Just awful.

He would crack puns, no matter how bad, and he was sleazy and charming all day but at the drop of a hat he'd flip,  _Hulk out_ as Mitaka had said. Once, he'd ripped a computer out of its dock and thrown it across the room (those thick, wide arms hefting it high), a door had once been pulled from its hinges, mirrors in the bathrooms had been punched, and so on.

Hux didn't know why Snoke kept him around; no amount of contacts or skill with clients was worth this. And that Kylo was in the running for the same promotion? Just salt in the wound at this point.

He logs on to his computer, hitting the keys perhaps a little more aggressively than was needed. He was not being petty, he was not. But if perhaps he planned to file any report he could about the man's work that day? Well, it was just business.

Everyone else comes in in a steady stream. Mitaka a bumbling mess because he'd been stuck in traffic, Thanisson with a coy 'morning, Kylo' (Hux rolled his eyes), Phasma with a dramatic entrance as always, declaring it was 'time to get this bread'. 

Hux was the only sane one in the office, he was sure.

Snoke is the last one to arrive, hobbling in hunched over his walking stick. Hux didn't know what it was but something about his boss made his hair stand on end. He was an old man, yes, but with scarring on one side of his face and a dark look in his eye; it made Hux think that once upon a time he might have been a gangster or something.

No 'good morning' or anything, just straight to business. Hux could respect that. "Armitage, Kylo; my office in twenty minutes, please."

He doesn't even look at them, just calls it out as he shuffles down the aisle to his office.

Hux and Kylo glance at each other once his door shuts behind him. They make eye contact. They both look away. They both frown.

\--

"Sir, if I could-" Hux starts. He really wants to shout 'You're giving it to him? This bratty oaf?!' but he doesn't. Because he's a professional. Unlike the person who's just stolen his promotion!

Kylo had looked shocked at first but now he was smirking, so smug as he crosses his arms over his chest. Hux hates him, hate hate hate hate hate!

"No, Armitage, you cannot." Snoke says, holding up a hand. "This decision is final, I expect you both to move past this."

"I, for one, am honoured," Kylo drawls like the shitty trailer trash he is. "I look forward to working with Armitage in our new positions." 

Hux wants to gouge his eyes out. If looks could kill, he'd be naught but ash on the floor.

"Good, Kylo. Stay while I discuss a few further details with you. Armitage, you can return to your desk."

He can feel his eye twitching as he steps out of the office. His hands are curled into firsts so tight his nails bite into the skin of his palms.

That position was his! And he'd been usurped by Kylo, of all fucking people!

Everyone glances up from their cubicles, sees his face, and looks away quickly.

He moves on autopilot to his desk and sits, Phasma coming to harass him only a few moments later.

"So..." she draws out, sitting on his desk. "You didn't get the promotion, huh?"

"Now isn't a good time, Phas." he growls, staring blankly at the spreadsheet open on his computer.

"I'm surprised Kylo got it, too." she hums, pulling out a pocket mirror and reapplying her red lipstick.

"Phas..."

"Well, at least if you ever need a favour or extra time off you could suck his dick. I mean, I figured you wouldn't do that to Mr Snoke but Kylo... You'd probably have to wait in line." she laughs.

He turns to look at her sharply. "This isnt funny. He doesn't deserve that promotion!" he hisses. "He deserves to be deported, is what he deserves!"

She only smirks down at him. "Well, you're gonna have to play nice for Mr Ren, now. Wouldn't want to be punished." And she's walking away as Hux fumes. He's seething, no doubt flushed red in anger that clashes horribly with his hair.

He hates Kylo fucking Ren.

\--

He thinks it was Phasma who suggested going out for drinks to 'celebrate'.

He wasn't celebrating anything. If anything, he was in mourning. 

Yet he still went, just intending to drink until he forgot his problems or someone in the dingy bar looked good enough to fuck so he'd at least have something else to this about than Kylo Ren.

_Why not fuck Kylo Ren?_  he thinks to himself before frowning. No. He was going to blame that thought on the last round of shots they all did. He signals the waiter for another whiskey cola. How many was this? Did he care?

He glances over at the rest of their table. Everyone was decently buzzed, flushed, laughing.

Even Kylo. He was laughing at something Phasma was saying when he must have noticed Hux and looked over.

Neither of them look away. Hux feels himself frown automatically but Kylo simply gives him an appraising look, licks his lips, and raises his beer in a small toast in his direction.

His frown turns confused but nods once anyway. That seems to be enough for Ren who smirks and takes a long drink. They never break eye contact.

The voice piped up again;  _why not fuck Ren?_ No, no, that was it. He stands and grabs his jacket.

"I'm going for a smoke." he says to no one in particular and heads out, already pulling his cigarettes and lighter from his pocket.

The cool air is refreshing when he steps outside and he closes his eyes for a moment just to breathe. He still felt a buzz in his veins but the chill helped to clear his mind of much of the alcohol and the thoughts that came with it. 

He lights up and takes a long drag, breathing out and watching the smoke dance and fade into the night sky. The burn in his lungs was better than the buzz in his veins, far far better. There was a peace he could only find listening to bass-heavy music softened by walls while smoking outside. It was his time, more so even than when he was at home. Home just meant more work; his laptop, spreadsheets, accounts, and endless cups of coffee he barely tasted anymore.

He closes his eyes and savours his cigarette. Beyond the dampened pounding of music, he could hear people laughing, a car a few streets over, somewhere a dog was barking.

A door was opening, the sound of the bar spilling out.

"That's a filthy habit, you know."

Hux opens his eyes though it's reluctant, oh so very reluctant. Smirking at him was Kylo Ren, the dick.

To spite him, he takes a long pull and blows the smoke towards him.

Kylo waves it away and steps closer, their feet almost touching. "That's not very nice; both of us don't need to get lung cancer just cause you smoke."

Hux wanted to put the cigarette out in his eyes, he also wanted to pull him in for a kiss and see if he tasted of the shots he'd been doing- whoa  _whoa_   ** _whoa_**. He stopped those thoughts there.

This man had stolen his job, disrupted his well-placed plans, and just generally made his life Hell since the moment he'd shown up.

But he did have such soft looking lips...

Kylo was still looking at him and Hux realises he hadn't said anything.

He tries to fight the flush threatening to creep up his neck to his cheeks. "What do you want, Ren? Come to brag? Have at it." he sneers.

Kylo shrugs a little. "Just curious what you were up to, wanted to come see if you were plotting to murder me."

"You'd never see it coming if I did."

He laughs, though Hux wasn't joking. "Maybe I wouldn't but you've been staring at me all night, I think I can see one thing coming."

Hux arches an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's that? Thanisson panting into your bed all night?" he snaps.

"Not Thanisson but maybe you."

He doesn't think he's heard properly, is going to ask 'What?', but Ren leans in and kisses him before he can get the chance.

It's... soft. Beyond Ren's lips, the whole kiss is practically chaste, as if Kylo were nervous. Hux doesn't move, eyes wide even as Kylo leans back. His face gives away his uncertainty while before he'd looked so cocky, so smug. He was so easy to read.

The moment stretches on forever, the universe freezes and dies around them while they just stare at each other.

It's Kylo who eventually breaks the silence, he obviously couldn't take it anymore.

"Was th-"

"If you ask me 'was that okay', I actually am going to kill you." Hux promises, dropping his cigarette and stepping on it as he stares Kylo down. "Why would you do that?"

There's a flicker of hurt in his eyes before his face crumples into a sneer, the bratty expression Hux knows all too well. "You've been staring at me all night, guess I just read it wrong. No need to be a dick about it but I guess it is you, don't know what else I expect-"

Hux shuts him up by grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for another kiss, this one harsher. He hopes Kylo can taste his  _filthy habit_  on his tongue. When they pull back, Hux glares up at him. "I despise you, completely, so you'd better make this worth my time."

It's Kylo's turn to blink now and his face is so open. "Wha-?"

"This is what you thought, right? So let's do it. Make it worth my time and I promise it'll be worth yours." he grins, letting his teeth show a little. "Your place or mine?"

"Uh, whichever, my place is clean if-"

"We'll go to mine, then, seen as you can't make your mind up."

He frowns. "I'm trying to be  _nice_."

"Don't, it doesn't suit you." Hux deadpans, pulling his phone out of his pocket to text Phasma.

 

**TO:** Francesca Phasma

**FROM:** Armitage Hux  

_Going home with Kylo Ren. If I'm dead in the morning, he did it. If he's dead in the morning, it wasn't me._

**RECEIVED:** Today, 00:32

 

**TO:** Armitage Hux

**FROM:** Francesca Phasma

_You crazy kids have fun! ;))))_

**RECEIVED:** Today, 00:33

 

He rolls his eyes.

He closes the messaging app and opens the one for a taxi instead, sending a request and being told the driver is two minutes away.

Kylo is still huffing by the time the taxi pulls up but Hux figures he still wants... it, him, whatever, as he hadn't moved away at all and Hux could feel his heat even through his jacket.  _The man must be a damn furnace_ , he thinks. He's not jealous, even if his feet are always cold.

He opens the back door and pulls Kylo in after him. After confirming the destination with the driver, he focuses back on Kylo. The other man was staring at him, eyes intense and a little wild.

"This isn't an art gallery; there's no sign saying do not touch." he snips and Kylo doesn't need any further prompting.

Again, he's kissing him but not the chaste press of lips that had been their first; this time, Kylo acts almost as if he wants to devour him, as if he was going to take apart Hux starting with his mouth.

Sloppy, but Hux kinda likes it. He couldn't imagine Kylo any other way.

He pushes his hands into Kylo's stupid, overgrown hair and pulls, swallowing the moan that follows. They're both panting and barely move back as they breathe, sharing air and heated looks whenever they breake apart but only for a few seconds before they're back to kissing, biting, claiming.

Kylo's hands paw at his chest and waist, manhandelling him until he's pressed against the car door, baring down until he feels robbed of room to breathe. When was the last time he'd been with someone so physical? He couldn't recall but, much to his annoyance that it was  _Kylo fucking Ren_ , he was already half hard.

It's a very loud cough that breaks them apart like horny teenagers caught making out behind the science block. Except they were horny adults making out in the back of a taxi.

Hux blushes and pays before grabbing Kylo's sleeve again to pull him from the taxi. He pulls him through the main door and into the lift, the doors barely closing before Kylo's on him again. God, the man was like a horny octopus or something, all over him all the time as if he had a thousand hands.

Hux shouldn't love it but he does.

The doors open and they stumble out, still no more words passing between them, and Hux turns away only to get his key in the lock and open the door. That doesn't mean Kylo stops though, oh no, instead his large arms wrap around his waist and, being the animal he is, he starts mouthing and kissing at Hux's neck.

"They better not be visible above my collar, arsehole." he manages to mutter, pushing the door open.

"Oops." Kylo breathes and Hux can feel the stupid smirk against his skin as Kylo kicks the door shut behind them.

"You're a cocky bastard, you know that?" he sneers, turning in the loop of Kylo's arms to glare at him. 

"You'll just have to teach me a lesson then, huh?" he smirks back, proving Hux's point but also giving him an idea.

He grabs Kylo's collar and pulls him in for a brief kiss, pulling back when Kylo tried to deepen it. He smiles at the other man's small whine. "You're right, I will have to teach you a lesson. Strip and get on the bed."

Kylo blinks for a second before his grin is back, stretching across his face, eyes twinkling. "Yes, sir."

God, that should be fucking illegal.

Hux pulls off his coat and hangs it up, unlike Kylo who was walking backwards towards the bedroom at the end of the hall, just dropping his clothing where it landed.

Hux could see his smirk clearly despite the darkness in his apartment.

"You coming?" Kylo asks, pulling his shirt off and dropping it near his jacket. Fuck, he was sculpted like a god. Hux wanted to lick his chest- wait,  _what_?! Now he sounded like Thanisson.

He's snapped out of his thoughts by Kylo's hands going to his belt and unbuckling it. "I'd hate to have to..." He pulls it out, drops it, and moves on to his fly. "Start without you."

Hux's brain comes back online and he's moving quickly after the other man. "Don't you dare; on the bed. Now." he insists when Kylo just casually saunters into the bedroom.

Kylo pulls off his boots and jeans and flops onto the bed before rolling over onto his back. As he shifts and gets comfortable, Hux can't pull his eyes away from the proportionate bulge in his boxers.

"You gonna stand and stare all night or come join me?" 

Hux looks up to his face, eyes narrowing. 

He opts to say nothing in response and instead quickly undresses, still managing to fold his trousers over the back of a chair, though, because he wasn't a damn animal. Unlike some people.

"Make yourself useful and get the lube out of the draw to your left," he tells him as he lines his shoes up in his wardrobe. "I presume you have condoms in your pocket?"

There's a huff which could be a laugh or just one of Kylo's normal bratty responses. "Yeah, there's a couple in the front pocket. I can't believe you line up your shoes," he continues, over the sound of a drawer opening. "Wait, no I can believe it but it's stupid. Lets me see your cute little ass, though."

Hux stands up quickly, holding Kylo's jeans. He can feel his ears burning as he searches for the foil packets. He'd never really considered the shape of his ass before, obviously Kylo had. He's so caught up in the last comment he forgets to berate Kylo for just being a messy nuisance.

He finds the condoms and throws them onto the bed before climbing up over Kylo and straddling him. The first pressure on his clothed erection has him groaning, Kylo mimicking it beneath him. For a few moments he just loses himself in that feeling, rocking a few times to feel the electricity spark up his spine. Kylo is so loud, looking up at him with lidded eyes as he moans and pants.

So undone from so little, Hux was going to enjoy this.

"Put your hands on my waist. You don't move unless I say so."

Kylo's quick to do as he's told, his smirk was still there, if a little less cocky, but his eyes are eager and wanting.

Hux rocks his hips a little. "You're going to be good, now, aren't you?" he breathes, voice giving away how much he wanted this, too.

He nods quickly. "Yes, Hux, God, I've wanted this for so lo-oonghhhh." he groans as Hux grinds down again.

So Kylo had wanted him for a while? Another roll of his hips, another set of groans. He never said anything, never indicated an interest. He'd always been a dick. It didn't matter; Hux wasn't there to think about their past.

Kylo whines as Hux leans up on his knees, both losing that wonderful contact, and Hux tsks. "I'm not going anywhere, you child, I'm moving things along."

"Well hurry up, come on." Kylo pouts and Hux resists the urge to roll his eyes. Why was he doing this again? 

He pulls his underwear off quickly, throwing it off the side of the bed, and makes quick work of Kylo's, too. The other man whines a little when Hux's hand brushes his cock. He was so responsive, almost too connected to his body.

Oh, but wasn't he  _proportionate_ ; thick, flushed red, and precome beading on the head. Yeah, that's why he was doing this.

He stays straddling Kylo's thighs, not touching him but enjoying the man's large hands around his waist, how they tighten almost unconsciously.

"Be good," he tells him, looking down his nose at him really. He felt like a king on a throne. "Don't buck, don't move your hands. Got that?"

Kylo nods, eyes no longer a deep amber but just black, pupils blown impossibly wide with arousal.

"You can talk; in fact, I want you to, want to hear you beg, you can tell me how much you've wanted this but never thought you were good enough. In some ways you're not." He knows he's being mean but Kylo did deserve it, he'd stolen his promotion and was a general pain in the arse. 

"I have. Wanted this, I mean." he starts, eyes not leaving Hux's hands as he flicks the lube open and squirts some into his hand. "You wore a green shirt on my first day, sleeves rolled up to your elbows, it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen,"

Deeming the lube warm enough, he reaches behind himself and presses one insistent digit to his hole. His eyes flutter even as he arches an eyebrow at Kylo. "You must have watched some pretty tame porn if tha-ah... that was so hot." His first finger breeches and he pushes in steadily, the drag not yet arousing by itself but the promise of more to come lit a fire in his belly.

A head shake this time. "Not really but it was you. I tried to talk to you but you snapped at me, called me an annoying yank, and told me to come back when I'd progressed past the mental age of two. I'd been in the building twenty minutes."

Hux huffs a laugh, bracing himself to push in a second finger so he could start stretching himself in earnest. He'd had computer issues that day, his laptop had completely given up and he had not been in the mood to coddle the 'exotic' new guy. Maybe he'd been harsh but it didn't matter. "I remember I was proven right when you couldn't figure something out and pulled up all the wiring around you desk. Your first office tantrum."

The second finger pushes in with a little more of a stretch and Hux wastes no time before starting to scissor his fingers open, it's a little uncomfortable but he gets used to it quickly. He was well practised, after all, and he lets out little pants as he fingers himself, his eyes shutting. He could still feel Kylo's eyes on him.

"You were always such a dick," Kylo murmurs, hands flexing and squeezing around Hux. God, he could probably break him. That shouldn't be as hot as it was. "Yet we still ended up here." He could hear the smirk come back.

He opens one eye as he starts pushing a third finger against his rim. His skin felt warmer than the air now, he wasn't sweating yet but if Kylo was as good of a fuck as his body promised then he would be by the time they were done. "Don't get cocky, there's still time for me to kick you out."

"Would you though?" he asks and, dammit, this was  _not_  the time to be talking about what had lead them here and their possible future. Kylo was meant to be here to act as a big, warm, if slightly annoying, dildo but here they were, having their most civil conversation to date while Hux fucked himself on his fingers.

"Yes." he insists, he's not sure he means it.

With three fingers, he can feel the stretch in earnest. It would be so easy to curl them and rub his prostate until he came over Ren and then kick him out unsatisfied. Maybe another time- _whoa whoa whoa, **another time?**_  He discards that thought completely. There was  _no way_  they'd have a repeat performance.

Kylo stays quiet now, his eyes glassy as he watches where Hux's fingers push into himself. He seems almost mesmerised, his cheeks flushed pink, dark hair curling around his head, a few strands over his face. Fuck, Hux had to admit he was hot. Perhaps the only thing going for him, but still. 

After a few more moments of tense silence, disturbed only by their breathing and the faint, slick sound of Hux working, he removes his fingers and reaches for the condom packet. "I'm ready, still think you can perform?" he smirks.

He reaches behind himself and pumps Kylo a few times as he begins to talk. His erection had flagged a little, as had Hux's, but it wasn't long before he was fully hard again. "I'm gonna- ah, fuck... I'm gonna spoil you for anyone else." he says cockily, despite how desperate he looked.

"I'll hold you to that." Kylo didn't need to know that Hux was already a size queen, that was between him and his dildos.

He rips the packet open and slides the condom over Kylo's erection, slicking him up before lining himself up. Taking a deep breath, he starts to push down and his eyes roll a little as the head seems to stretch him almost too wide, much wider than his fingers, and the slight burn only made him harder, a thin string of precome leaking from his slit to pool on Kylo's abdomen. Between the stretch and the sight before him, Hux can't help but let out a small moan as the head slides in and he starts to take the rest with small rocks of his hips.

Kylo doesn't seem to be faring much better; he's biting at his bottom lip and his hands squeeze around Hux almost painfully. He'd have bruises in the morning, hidden away beneath work clothes. 

"Shit, you're so  _tight_ ," Kylo mutters, his muscles straining with the effort of staying still. "I'm surprised given the stick you always have up your ass."

A spark of petty irritation curled in Hux's gut and, for a moment, it's brighter than his arousal. He sits on the rest of Kylo's dick quickly, the force of it pushing the breath out of him but Kylo's moan covers it. Hux clenches around him and Kylo's eyes squeeze shut as he groans again, growing louder as it goes on.

"Don't be rude." Hux chides, his voice breathy. He felt so  _full_  and  _warm_ , his skin no doubt flushed and he's half surprised he can't see a bulge where Kylo was inside him. It felt like his insides had all shifted just to accommodate him. That shouldn't have turned him on but he was harder than he could remember being since he was a teenager.

He leans forward a little, places his hands on Kylo's chest (he was so  _firm_ , so big, Hux wondered if he could fuck in between Kylo's pecs. Next time. How could there not be a next time?), and rocks his hips slowly at first. The stretch felt as if one wrong move would tear him in half but he knew, with time, the pleasure would outweigh any discomfort. He just had to find the right angle.

He uses his thighs to start riding Kylo properly and the man beneath him only gets louder. While Hux's pleasure is mostly communicated through breathy moans and hitched breathing, Kylo is  _vocal_  and, damn, he is  _loud_. Hux's neighbours would hate him. It was worth it. He looks up at Hux almost in a trance, brow a little creased, and seemingly unaware how he almost sounds pained as Hux speeds up, the slap of their bodies meeting the only thing as loud as Kylo. His hair stuck to his forehead already, like he'd run a marathon, while Hux could feel sweat only just starting to bead along his hairline.

He should've known Kylo would be so sensitive, the man always had been. But this was far better than any office tantrum.

Hux shifts a little and the next thrust into him hits his prostate almost dead on. That does push an actual moan out of him and he resolves to keep that angle, back arched. Kylo's dick hits his prostate with almost every thrust now and Hux starts to push himself faster, head lolling back a little.

He was so  _close_ -

"Hux, Hux please-" Kylo groans, his throat sounding raw. God, Hux could keep him in his bed forever, doing nothing more than spending a lifetime fucking him.

He feels himself nod, skin on fire and his thighs screaming from the pace he had set. "Yeah, I know." he chokes out around the moans still being punched out of him.

"Let me fuck you. Properly. Let me finish you off." Kylo says, practically begs. His hands hadn't moved (what a good boy he'd been) but they squeeze again, pulling Hux down onto him for the next few thrusts.

He's not entirely sure what he's agreeing to but he wants it, whatever Kylo is offering, he _needs_ it.

He barely nods before Kylo is flipping them, his back hitting the mattress winds him a little and the dick in him makes the shift uncomfortable but he barely has time to think about that before Kylo is  _ploughing_  into him.

One hand moves to his lower back, lifting him from the bed a little, while the other arm wraps around his thigh, lifting it so he could wrap it around Kylo's waist. He practically bends Hux in half as his hips snap forward over and over and  _over_  again. Kylo's face is hidden in Hux's neck as he moans but Hux, he  _screams_. His body can't seem to keep up with the onslaught, his whole body burning from where Kylo repeatedly slammed into him, constantly fucking into his prostate.

He grabs and pulls at Kylo's hair, shoulders, back, whatever he can reach. His eyes are screwed shut, he thinks he sees stars being born and dying behind his eyelids. He was so fucking _close_ , just needed a little more and he'd be there.

It's as if Kylo reads his mind, the hand on his lower back moving to his dick and pumping him quickly in time with his thrusts.

He comes quickly with a strangled groan, electricity running from his toes all the way up his body and back again. Kylo fucks him through it, still pumping him too despite how he can feel his come coating Kylo's hand and his own chest. 

He knows he must clench as he orgasms and Kylo moans in his ear, his thrusts stuttering three, four times before he collapses on top of him, finally still.

The room seems suddenly so quiet as they both just lay panting, just getting their breath back.

Now what?

Hux wanted to kick Kylo out but he didn't even have the energy to open his eyes, let alone get the mammoth weight off of him and out the door.

He doesn't know how long it is before Kylo eventually leans back and pulls out, Hux hissing at the sensation. Kylo rolls over and Hux can hear the condom being pulled off, he's mostly focussed on how cold he is now Kylo's not touching him any more.

Forcing one eye open, he watches Kylo throw the tied-up condom towards the bin in his room and actually get it in.

"Show off." he groans.

Kylo looks back with a smirk. "You love it."

Hux just rolls his eyes.

It's tense for a moment. He should tell Kylo to get out and go to sleep, but that meant no repeat performance in the morning.

Kylo looks equally uncomfortable and, with a sigh, Hux reaches for his arm and pulls him back towards the centre of the bed. "Come on, I'm getting cold." he mutters. He'd just shower in the morning.

It's almost like being smothered by a large, clingy dog when Kylo turns back to wrap his arms around him, pulling the covers up around them, too.

"Don't get used to this," he mutters. "You're only staying so you can suck my dick in the morning." He pillows his head on Kylo's chest, so firm and warm. Comfy. He yawns.

"I won't get my hopes up," Kylo tells him, a grin in his voice, the words said into his hair as his arms hold him tight. "Night, Hux."

"Goodnight, you dumb yank." he says but his smile is evident. Maybe he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @ reluctantly-awesome
> 
> don't forget to check out Arstyrannus' blog too and show her some love!


End file.
